NishiKatoRyoShige Collection
by ichigosasaki
Summary: A few one-shots dedicated to Ryo Nishikido and Shigeaki Kato's secret love affair. I own nothing. They are talents under Johnny's & Associates.
1. I Won't Give Up

I am maybe being unfair to all the fans in saying this but I feel it to be true. I was—am most devastated when Ryo and Pi left the group. When Ryo left. Left me.

Don't get me wrong, from the beginning of our relationship I knew that the inevitable would come. He was tired of being constantly pulled all over the place. Grueling hours of practice in Osaka only to be back in Tokyo for another 10 hours of it. He may be a superstar but he's also human. I know that better than anyone else. I've been with him through all these years. I've seen him laugh, cry, get mad and be oh so heartwarmingly romantic than I, or anyone for that matter, ever imagined he could.

Yet here I am, in this warp of time where there is only this extreme longing to be held by his arms again. To feel his warmth against mine. To feel his hands intertwined with mine. To feel his lips on top of mine. And when it gets too much, almost all of the time, I cry. Uncontrollably. How unsightly.

But that was 3 months ago. Love makes you do stupid things they say. I'm smart they say. And I'm in love. I guess that meant I am stupid at some point. Especially because that point is Ryo. However, I started to begin thinking clearly again one day. When the initial pain of the incident had made me numb enough to remember that life goes on. And love goes along with it.

When you don't see someone very often anymore, undeniably something changes. It's nothing very visible at first but then gradually, a gap forms and becomes so wide that in worst cases, it can no longer be bridged. I'd like to think that even though he left, the gap between us isn't wide enough for us never to meet again. I feel it. I know he does too.

_I won't give up._

That's right. I love him too much to even think of letting go. He never asked me to. All he said was that he needed to look for himself amidst the chaos that the Jimusho had made of him. I don't even know why I reacted the way I did but if there is one thing that is certain now, it would be that I will wait for him to see what he finds. To be the home that welcomes him after his journey.

It's been three months now. Three long months of persevering. I know it may not seem long but I feel like it's been forever. But because of the publication of my novel, it made the waiting a little easier. It somehow showed me that God loved me after all.

I even heard a beautiful song on the radio that goes like this:

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

Shige's phone suddenly rings. His heart races wildly as he hears the ringtone saved for that special person. Before he can even say anything,

_Shige, I love you. I love you. I love you. You still feel the same way don't you?_

_Now more than ever_, Shige thinks but doesn't even get the chance to say.

_God I miss you so much._ Ryo sounded agonized. _Can I come over tonight?_

_Sure._

_I'll be right there. _And just like that Ryo hangs up.

In a matter of minutes, a very handsome Ryo is panting at his doorstep. The door barely closes as the older Osakan pulls him in a deep, passionate and loving kiss. As they part for breath all Shige manages is to smile and say _Welcome home_.


	2. One Goodbye Too Late

I'm sad. I know what causes it. I just don't understand why it causes me to be so.

I'm sad because Ryo left. Everybody is. But this kind of sadness feels different. It feels so final and shattering. Did everybody feel this way when he left? I don't think so. Then why am I the only one who feels this deep loneliness? Or more like why am I even feeling it? See? I told you I don't understand.

I have asked my friends and colleagues about this (of course disclosing the fact that it is Ryo I am talking about) and their answers all come out the same. "Well if it isn't Shige in love!" They would exclaim teasingly. Me? In love? I wanted to laugh. I would know if I am.

Then one day I didn't find their answer as funny anymore. I started contemplating. I know myself well. I really do. But then how come that outrageous response began to make sense? I felt a suddenly familiar guilt settle in my stomach.

I woke up one morning feeling a whole new kind of sadness. I am in love with Nishikido Ryo and it took me two years and one final goodbye for me to realize it. Now I can't do anything about it because I no longer have the chance. My arms feel remarkably empty even though Ryo never occupied it.

**end**


End file.
